Lucky Ones
by ATasteOfFaberry
Summary: Yeah, I totally forgot I even had this up. Perhaps I will gain some inspiration one day and finish this. Sorry folks.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: Y HALLO THAR! … Sorry, it's a little earlier and I'm not entirely sure why I am still awake. ANYWAY! How is everyone doing? .. Okay, tough crowd. Got it. Anyway, this is my note to explain myself and get my disclaimer out there so I don't have to continue to do it every time I post a chapter because I usually type really late at night and I forget about that whole mess.

Now, to warn you first. This is my FIRST Naruto fanfic EVER. I am, however, in love with the Gaara/Naruto pairing and there are just.. not enough of that pairing out there. The musebug bit me and this is the result.

Second warning. They will be slightly OOC, its an AU because the whole ninja thing is hard for me to write. I'm just not good at it. Now, that's not to say that they will end up together in less than a week, these things take TIME. I will time skip at times, perhaps when it becomes redundant and to progress the story depends on the skip.

Last warning. I will NOT be writing smut. Look somewhere else for it. I will IMPLY it. Eventually. But I will not be writing it. Now, don't get me wrong. I do write it. However, … the images I get of Gaara and Naruto doing the naughty make me laugh too hard to be able to write it properly.

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Naruto. They belong to.. whomever. But its not me. I get no profit off of this, it's purely for fun.

Do not spread this about without my permission please. I dislike things like that. It discourages a person from writing when it happens. Also, review. Please. Whether its about how you like it or how you think I could improve or how you think I should never write again, I don't mind. But the reviews make me a happy writer. And a happy writer is a better writer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 GPOV

I walked into my first class of the day, ignoring the teacher's request to introduce myself. I didn't feel the need to tell the people of the school who I was, nor did I care as to who they were. I just wanted to get the day over so I could return to the comfort of my room. I got a few funny looks from my classmates, most likely due to the huge black rings around my eyes but most just ignored my entrance. Which is exactly how I liked it. After all, if they ignored me, I had no reason to kill them and if I had no reason to kill them, then I might not have to move and start all over again. After all, it's hard trying to escape from the law when you do something like that. However, it wouldn't stop me from _threatening _death on them.

I quickly let my eyes roam the room, looking for the nearest available seat. Which happened to be next to a funky looking blonde in a hideous orange.. jumpsuit? It hurt my eyes to even think about the thing, let alone look at it. Sighing in my mind, my face completely emotionless, I glanced once more to make sure that there was no other seat available before sliding into it and slumping down a bit. The boy next to me looked at me like he was going to speak but I shot him a glare, as if to tell him I would rip him to threads if he tried and he kindly kept his mouth shut. For the time being, anyway.

"Alright, well then class. This is the new student I was telling you about. His name is…" the teacher glanced at the paper, then at me, "Just.. Gaara? No last name?"

"No."

"…Right. Just Gaara. He's from Suna. So, make sure you make him feel at home. Now, open your books to page 28."

The teacher droned on for most of the period, though it was hard to concentrate on him when the blonde next to me was snoring rather loudly. It was incredibly irritating and when I had decided that if he did it once more, I was going to do unthinkable things with a pencil to his head, the bell rang, releasing me from this hell. I was more than thankful, though I would never outright express any emotion and proceeded to my next class.

"Hey! New kid! Wait up!"

I could feel the twitch of insanity in my neck as I heard that voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard and oh, how I wanted to break it. Into tiny pieces and glue it to a wall in a sort of masterwork of flesh, blood and bones. I continued walking, pretending like I didn't hear the voice until the source of annoyance popped up in front of my face, causing me to bump into him. Growling, I stared at him with as much hate as I could muster and said, "Move. Now."

"Hi. I'm Naruto, you're new right? From Suna? Why'd you come to Konoha?"

I pushed past the blonde, not even bothering to answer his annoying outburst with a glare and stepped into my next class. Thankfully, he wasn't in this class and I actually managed to make it through the rest of the morning without having to deal with that.. gnat. Unfortunately, as I sat under a tree at lunch, the voice slowly filtered its way into my thoughts again.

"Oi! Gaara!"

I watched as he ran over to me, sitting next to me and looking at me expectantly. I glared at him for a moment before continuing scratching random figures in the dirt with a stick. They wouldn't let me carry a knife around anymore, stating that the temptation would cause a lot of bloodshed. They being Temari and Kankuro. They still didn't trust that I didn't kill people anymore. At least, I was trying. It didn't mean I had to be nice about it.

"Go away," I said, rather rudely, "I want to be alone."

"Why don't you have a last name?"

Was he completely dense? "Go. Away."

"Why are you so closed off? Don't you want to make friends? It's a strange place, new faces. Hey! I know! I can intro-"

"Go away!"

He looked at me, a bit startled at first, and then he just shrugged and stood up. I suppose he finally got the hint. It was unfortunate that I had to hit my maximum amount of words spoken so early in the day. I really hated going over it. It made me want to stab something beautiful.

"Okay, I get it. You're a tough guy. I'll see ya later!"

With that, he ran off toward a group of people, leaving me to violently stab the figures in the dirt until the stick broke, repeating in my head, _"I will not kill him. I will not kill him." _ After gathering a few more strange looks at my attack to the ground, I rose and made my way back inside, the small crowd outside parting to avoid me. For good measure, I shot a look at the last person I passed, causing the girl to squeak in fear and quickly walk in the opposite direction. At least I still had it.

I arrived at home, only to be greeted by silence. Oh, the joys of pure silence. Not a sound except in my mind. I discarded my backpack in the nearest closet and worked my way to my room. There were still a few things lying out from unpacking but they weren't mine, so I didn't care. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I sprawled out on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had to think of a way to convince Temari to let me paint the room black. She said it'd be hard to paint back if we have to move again but I know it's just her way of saying that she doesn't think we'll be here long.

I sit up after a while, listening for signs that my siblings exist, but still being greeted with silence. Almost happy, I sift through my things, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. I felt like drawing, anything to get the annoyance out of my head. That voice. It kept piercing my thoughts, like an ice pick in the eye of a small child. It was painful. It was going to be a long night if I couldn't remove that voice from my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 NPOV

I walked through the halls slowly, glancing about for my friends. A small frown was on my face, though most people thought I was a happy kid. Don't get me wrong, I am a happy person. Just not all the time. I had a lot going for me but I still felt the stares of the people around me burn my skin. They thought I was a bad person and I don't blame them. I was a little weird as a kid. It still hurt, but I didn't let it show anymore.

I spotted a couple of people I hung out with and, with a fake smile plastered on my face, I made my way toward their lockers. "Ino! Sakura! Hey, what's up?" I asked eagerly as I came within earshot of them. They turned my way and waved, smiling a bit.

"Not much, we're just talking about that new kid. Have you met him yet? He's a bit scary," Sakura replied when I reached them. "He practically beheaded me with his eyes yesterday on his way inside."

I laugh a bit and she hits my arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot," came a voice from behind me. "Hey guys."

Its Sasuke. Sometimes that guy pisses me off. He really digs under my skin with his comments and his arrogant way of talking to people. He acts like he is better than everyone but I know him better than that. That's why we are friends.

"Shut up, Uchiha. Like you're one to talk," I shot back at him, moving a bit so he can join us.

"Whatever."

"So, Sasuke. Have you met the new guy?"

And thus ensues the girls talking up a storm to Sasuke. Those two are constantly fighting over him but he isn't interested in either of them. I think he might be anti-people, kind of like the new kid.

"Hey, Naruto. Isn't he in your class?"

I'm pulled from my thoughts for a moment. "Yeah, I tried talking to him but he just kept telling me to go away. It was a bit weird."

They chat for a bit longer before the first bell goes off. We say our goodbyes and I make my way to my first class. I sit in my usual seat and watch the door to see if Gaara actually shows up. Surprisingly, he does. And he sits right back down next to me. I guess he thinks he has to sit there the whole year. I turn in my seat to talk to him, hoping my insistence will eventually break him.

"Hey. I didn't think you would sit there again. So, why don't you have a last name?" I ask again. I really was curious about it.

"Must you do that every time you see me?"

I'm a bit shocked, I admit. I don't think I've heard him form a full sentence yet. I was beginning to doubt that he could. "Yep. I'm going to keep talking to you till you talk to me." Something about him intrigued me. I think it was his eyes. Even though they were a bit frightening to look at, they seemed to scream out exactly how he felt, betraying his rather rough exterior.

"I just don't."

I shrugged at the small reply, happy to have gotten anything from him before turning my attention on the teacher. He started to drone away about something and I felt my eyes slowly forcing themselves shut. I laid my head on the desk for a moment before I heard my name.

"Naruto! Get up here."

I look up, confused. "What?"

A few people laugh at my stupid reply as the teacher sighs and points to a problem at the board that he wanted me to do. I push myself out of my seat and make my way to the front. When I arrive, I glance at the board before turning to the teacher. "The answer is 2."

He looked at me, bewildered that I just spat a number at him and I grinned. "Don't you even think before you open your mouth?"

The class laughs, all but Gaara, and I sheepishly grin. "4?"

"Go sit down. Why do I even bother asking you?"

"Because I'm your favorite student!"

I flash him my trademark grin and make my way to my seat, the class laughing at my antics as usual. It made me feel like I was alive, hearing them acknowledge that I spoke. At least they weren't laughing at me and throwing things at me. I turn to Gaara, hoping to strike up another conversation. I was going to break him yet.

"This class is boring, isn't it? So, Gaara, what's it like in Suna?"

"Hot."

"Just hot?"

Silence. Well, okay. New approach. "Why don't you like talking?"

"… I hate people."

Well, that made sense. At least he was being honest about it. And I think I was getting somewhere. I was about to ask him something else when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and followed him out of the room. Slinging my arm around his shoulders, I happily said, "Wanna eat lunch with me and some friends today? I think you could use the company," I feel him tense and before I realize what's happening, I'm on the ground with him foot on my throat. I cough, a bit startled, and pull at his foot.

"Don't _ever _touch me. Again."

After he kept his foot there a bit longer, he removed it from my throat and walked away from me. Well, he was a bit scary, wasn't he? I coughed and sat up, a few people coming to see if I was alright. I grin at them, "Yeah. I'm fine." They help me up and walk away after they make sure I am, in fact, okay. I can tell they were only being polite. Most people didn't care. I rub my throat and head off.

During lunch, I spot him by a tree. I debate on whether I should approach him when I'm stopped by Kiba and Shino. I grin at them and walk off with them to join the others. I shoot a quick glance over my shoulder only to notice that he's staring at me. A bit spooked from the glance, I turn around and happily start chatting away with my friends.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 GPOV

I see him start to approach me but he is suddenly drug off in a different direction by two other boys. I am more than happy to feel the freedom of not having to hear his voice at the moment. At least, as happy as I can feel considering I don't really understand that emotion very well. I turn my attention to the notebook in my lap, the blood dripping off my finger tips onto the paper. The corner of my mouth tugs upward ever so slightly before I swipe my finger across the page. Across the boy's throat. I look up and stare at him a bit longer, debating on whether I actually got his features correct- I'm a bit obsessive when it comes to my drawings- when he notices me staring at him. He seems a bit unnerved and I take amusement in it.

The bell rings and I slowly drag my way toward the door. I hear the blonde- Uzumaki, was it?- tell his friends he will talk to them later and I fear that he may be headed my way. I quicken my pace slightly, hoping to get lost in the crowds. Unfortunately for me, most people scramble out of my way when I walk through the halls and so he has no trouble catching me.

"Oi! Gaara!"

That.. annoyance. I think I might break down and scream if I have to go through this everyday. I stop and turn to face him. "…What?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk. What class do you have next?"

He just wanted to … talk? Was this boy sniffing glue? Did he not understand that I disliked him with a passion I've only ever felt once before? And it wasn't a good thing, either. I didn't leave a bit of that girl's face untouched by knife.

"Okay. What do you do after school? Just walk home? I usually just walk home," he said with innocence about him that made me want to cut my _own _throat, "You have any siblings? I don't. I like it that way though."

"Yes. Yes. Go away."

"Why? We're making progress!" he laughed.

The bell rang and I glance around, noting the lack of people surrounding us. I sigh but take this as a chance to just leave. And I do. I turn and walk toward the entrance.

"Hey! Gaara! Where are you going?"

I hear him jog to catch up. "Gaara? Are you going home?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because. I. Can."

"Oh, well. Yeah, I guess you could. Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we go get some ramen?" he seemed extra pleased with this idea as he followed me out the building. "I know this awesome place and you could tell me more about yourself."

"No."

"Well, why not?"

I clench my teeth together, biting down on the tip of my tongue to prevent from harming the blonde. He really just didn't give up. "Because I hate ramen."

I hear an audible gasp. "Hate ramen?!"

"Yes."

I continue walking, toward my house, noting that he is continuing to follow my path. Did he really not get the idea? _'Just kill the kid, Gaara. You know you want to. Do it. Make him bleed.' _I growl lightly under my breath, letting Shukaku know I did not wish to know his opinion. '_Come on. Just a little bit. It'll make you feel better. Make him scream.' _I dig my fingernails into the palm of my hand, pressing harder and harder until I start to bleed and I mutter to myself.

"Gaara?"

I bump into something and I nearly lose it. Especially when I realize its Naruto that's in front of me. He looks concerned but I just push past him, nearly knocking him over. "Hey! What the hell?" I ignore his outcry and turn the corner, my house coming into view. "Hey!"

I stop. I turn. I glare. "What the fuck do you want?!" _'Yes. Yes! That's it! Lose your cool, kill him! Make him bleed for me, Gaara. Make him scream for me!' _I clutch my head, crying out. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?! "GO AWAY!"

Naruto stops about a foot from me, looking at me. I start to wonder how its possible from someone so … stupid to be so happy. He was completely ignorant to the world around him and it was pathetic. I shoot my head up to stare at him, a rather sadistic grin on my face. "Please.. come closer. Let me hurt you."

"Gaara, are you okay?"

I growl and lunge at him, my hands aiming for his throat. This ignorance had to be stopped. I needed to break him, destroy something. I rejoice when my hands touch something fleshy but I soon realize that I missed. I turn and stare at him, wondering how I missed. I never miss. '_Do it Gaara. Hurt him. Kill him. He doesn't deserve to live. You need to know you still exist!' _ I lunge again, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. Anything to get him to the ground. Anything to make him bleed.

"Dude, knock it the fuck off!" he screams at me, blocking me.

_'Yes! YES! You have him in the palm of your hand, Gaara! Do it! KILL HIM!'_

I land a punch, in his stomach. I laugh crazily, pressing forward in my path of destruction. For a second, I believe I made him bleed and the lust to continue it drives me further. It isn't until I feel a stinging sensation on the side of my face and the ground connecting with my body that I realize he actually fought back. _'Let me out, Gaara. He made you bleed. He deserves hell. Let me out__ Do it.'_

My hand slowly makes it way up to my cheek, gently touching it. I yank my fingers back when I feel something wet and I stare. He made me _bleed? _This.. this boy made me bleed?! I stare at him, shocked. He's breathing rather heavily and staring at me with this wild expression on his face. I notice his fists are clenched tight, ready to swing at me if I start back up.

"Go away," I whisper as I push myself off the ground, "Just leave me alone."

I see him grab his backpack and turn away from me, walking back toward the school. I make my way to my house, glad to be rid of him. '_You should've let me out, Gaara. I could've made him pay.' _I slam my hand into the nearest solid object- a somewhat thick tree- and laugh softly at the pain. At least I know I'm alive.

"I don't need you, Shukaku. Go away."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 NPOV

I make my way toward my house, seeing as its only a block away. I gingerly press the area where Gaara hit me, wincing slightly. That was going to bruise. _'You should've hurt him, Naruto. He hurt you. You should've attacked harder. He shouldn't be walking right now.' _I ignore the voice in my head like I've become accustomed to doing and walked into my house. I toss my bag next to the door and slip my shoes off.

"What the fuck is that kids problem?" I ask myself out loud as I work my way through the mess of my house to the bathroom, "He didn't have to attack me."

I don't normally talk to myself but it's a bit comforting to do so when Kyuubi tries to talk to me. I can drone him out better this way. I hate when he talks to me. I continue talking to myself, spouting random things out that I thought I needed to learn or just felt like saying while I examined the bruise in the mirror. It didn't look too bad and I was happy to see so. I walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat before I decided to eat some ramen instead. Pulling out the teapot, I filled it with water and set it on the stove, turning on the burner.

As I waited for the kettle to start whistling, I let my thoughts drift back to my past. To when I was picked on, hated. It couldn't have been all that bad for Gaara, I finally decided. He just made it like that. The whistling from the kettle brought my thoughts back to the present , so I moved to pour the water into the cup of ramen I had sitting out on the counter. I sat something on top of it, waited a few minutes then took it and walked out of the tiny kitchen.

I sat down on my floor at the table and ate, happy to find out that Kyuubi has settled down for the time being. I began to wonder about why the redhead was so closed off. I let my mind wander, weaving in and out of painful childhood memories and excuses as to why I couldn't make friends with the boy from my class. I don't know why it bothered me so much but I kept trying to figure out ways to break him. To make him come out of his shell. Something, really.

I cleaned up and laid down in bed, continuing my train of thought for a little while longer before sleep overtook my body and I let my dreams guide me through a few hours. It wasn't till I heard a knock on my door that I realized I had fallen asleep. I yawned and stretched before making my way to the door. I open it only to be greeted by Kiba.

"Hey. You weren't in last period today. Where'd ya go?"

"I followed Gaara out of the school."

He looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "You.. followed Gaara out?"

"Yeah. I was talking to him and the bell rang and so he left. I just kind of followed behind," I replied, "You going to come in or are you going to stand out there?"

"I'm on my way home. But.. Gaara? Are you crazy? That kid is psychotic," he said, "I heard he killed a bunch of people in his home town and that's why he is here."

"Killed people?" Maybe that's why he attacked me. Maybe he is crazy.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trust what people say. I just know the kid is dangerous. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"Maybe. I don't know," I sigh, "He just seemed so lonely. I thought I could help."

"I don't think anyone can help that kid, Naruto. Oh, hey!"

I talked with Kiba for a little while longer before he decided to go home and I shut the door. Killed people? "Naw. Gaara didn't kill anyone. He's just lonely," I say to myself out loud, "He's just like me." I walk back into the living room. "Then again, he DID lunge at me." _'You should've killed him, Kit. It would've been the right thing to do.' _I sigh and shake my head. Kyuubi was very talkative tonight.

After a few lonely minutes of standing in the middle of my house, I decided I no longer wanted to be alone. So, I grabbed my jacket, slipped my shoes back on and headed out the door. I made my way through town, a destination in mind. I was going to go talk to my best friends. The thought made me happier than I was earlier and by the time I reached the doorstep of my destination, I could barely contain my excitement.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

I bang on the door twice and wait, knowing she heard me and she was probably going to be annoyed with my sudden appearance. I think a bit about the reason behind why I add 'chan' to the end of her name, but I just laugh about it. I knew it annoyed her and that was the main reason I kept doing it. I rock back and forth for a few moments, wondering where she is and just as I'm about to shout out to her again, the door opens.

"Sakura-chan! What's up? Let's go get some ramen!" I spit out, over-excited, "We can drag Sasuke with us!"

"Idiot!" She smacks me upside the head and I rub it, a bit curious as to what I did this time, "Why weren't you in class?!" Oh, that's what.

"I followed Gaara home and I totally didn't mean to."

"Gaara?" What was with everyone? Was it so shocking to want to know the kid? "Why that guy? He's freaky. I hear he cuts himself."

And what was with all the rumors? "I don't know. He seemed like he could use a friend. He is a bit of a jerk though. Almost as bad as Sasuke!"

"Sasuke isn't bad, you moron. You two just don't get along," she replied, stepping out of her house, "It's probably because you're so loud."

"Sakura-chan, that's not nice. I am not loud," I pout at her, "You guys just make me happy."

"Whatever," she laughed, "Are we going to get some ramen or not?"

"RAMEN!" I excitedly run off in the direction of Sasuke's house before realizing I'm lacking a pink-haired counterpart and stop. I turn and shout, "Are you coming?! Hurry up! It's going to get cold!"

"Idiot! It's not even cooked yet!"

I laugh and turn back as I see her start running after me. I take off, barely dodging the newest attempt to knock me on my face and thank what ever is up there for such great friends. I can't help but let my mind wander to the redhead. Why didn't he have any friends? Whatever. Right now, this is what I needed.

"So?! It's still going to get cold! C'mon! We still have to drag Sasuke out. You know how hard it is to do that! Sakura-chan, you're slowing me down!"

I shouldn't have said that though, because the bruise that resulted in that comment will be there for a long time, I can tell. I whine at her, telling her about how it hurt as we made our way to our destination. It was going to be a better night than I had thought and for that, I was greatful.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 GPOV

It's been a few weeks since that annoying little fly has decided to try and befriend me. Shukaku keeps getting more and more persistent in harming the blonde boy but I've held back. I'm not entirely sure why, I just know that hurting him wouldn't be the best of ideas. Not like I've had great ideas in the past but I'm starting to realize playing in blood shouldn't be a favored past time of anyone. Uzumaki hasn't been bothering me recently, however, and I find that it's a little unnerving to think that even the freak of Konoha doesn't want to befriend me. Not that I want friends, just that it makes me feel even more outcast than before.

I'm sitting at lunch pondering the meaning of life, or lack thereof in my case, when I notice him. He's sitting and laughing with his friends. _Friends._The word is like venom, even in my mind. What was this concept? Why did he even want them? After all, they just stab you in the back the minute they decide you are no longer worth it. I can almost smell him. He smells a bit like the sea. I close my eyes for a moment, taking in the soft scent of him, slowly getting up and making my way toward him. I only want to dive head first into the picture in my mind.

I can see the ocean crashing onto a bunch of sharp, jagged rocks at the bottom of a cliff. I can feel the sand surround me in a sort of protective barrier, almost as if I was controlling it. Making it save me from all the pain I was feeling. The waves rolled over my feet, one after the other and I felt as if I belonged. I finally grabbed that bit of peace that I've always wanted, always needed in life but never received. I can feel the sun beating down on my face and for a second, I think I might actually smile.

"Gaara? Uh.. what are you doing?"

My eyes snap open an instant later as I realize just how close I was to him. My face was close to his head and I realized that I was inhaling his scent directly. I could feel the eyes of them all burning my flesh, the pain almost real. I almost look shocked on the outside but I manage to keep a straight, emotionless face on as I push past them without saying a word. The silence is deafening and I can still feel the pain of their eyes on my back but I just walk into the building, smoothly. Once inside, it's a different story. I quickly make my way to the nearest bathroom, the demon in my mind causing such a misery inside my mind.

_"They are laughing at you right now. Can't you hear them? Puny humans, they don't deserve to make a sound! Kill them for me, Gaara. Silence them; make their hot, worthless skin as cold as your heart!"_

"Shut up!"

_"I can hear them, Gaara. __Calling you a freak, a killer.__ You aren't worth a minute of their time and who can blame them?"_

"Please! JUST STOP!"

I slammed my fist into the mirror in front of the sink I was holding myself up on, the sharp prick in my skin a rude awakening. I watch the blood flow down my hand and drip into the porcelain sink, staining it a dark crimson. I almost cry out in pain but I bite it back. By biting down hard on the tip of my tongue. My eyes slide shut and I marvel at just how good the taste of blood can be. I let a small grin grace my features before reverting back to the emotionless face I always keep. I bring my hand down and turn the faucet on, letting the water flow over the cuts.

_"You are weak, Gaara. You as weak and worthless as the rest of them! They will never like you and you are no better than they are! How pathetic! Why was I stuffed inside a weak, puny, little human? You can't even satisfy your own desire for blood, for pain. You won't even make them scream for us."_

"I will never be weak. I will never be like them," I spat back at him, "But I refuse to keep giving in to you."

_"You will give in to me one day, boy. You will play in their entrails, you will dance in the rain of blood that you cause and you will laugh and sing with their screams of pain. You know you can't ignore me forever."_

"That's what you think, Shukaku, but I will not go back to where I was before."

Thankfully, Shukaku had become quiet after that comment and I was grateful. Unfortunately for me, however, I hear the sound of approaching footsteps so I turn the faucet on to clean my hand off, in hopes that it wasn't a teacher coming into the bathroom. I hear the oncoming person stop and I glance to see who it is. I am greeted with orange and I inwardly wish that I had used my head instead of my hand. I turn back to wash my hand and notice that he is coming in closer. I can smell it again but I won't let it take me away like before.

"That's a pretty nasty cut. You should get it checked out," he said softly, "Don't want it to fall off or anything."

I hear him laugh at his own stupid joke and it takes all my willpower to not use my cut hand to break his jaw. "I don't care if it does," is all I say back before trying to push past him. He won't let me and I growl at him.

"Move, Uzumaki."

"Why were you sniffing me?"

"…"

"I mean, I know I am awesome but people usually don't sniff me to show that they want to be my friend."

"Move, now."

He scratches the back of his head and grins at me sheepishly. I want to knock that look off his face, make it disappear permanently. He won't just go away, the persistent little gnat. I notice he's looking at me funny and I realize that I laughed. I can hear the bell ringing in the background and the noise of students making their way toward class but I could care less. I could use the rest of the day off anyway.

"Aren't you going to at least bandage it up? I mean, you're bleeding all over the place and it looks like you killed someone in here," he said as he reached for my hand, "Here, I'll help."

His fingertips touch my hand and for a second a feel a warmth spread through my heart. Unfamiliar with the feeling, however, I tore my hand back like he just burned me. Didn't he know how to listen?

"I thought I told you not to touch me," I growl, "I hate being touched. Don't do it."

I stare him down, daring him to make another move when I notice something in his eyes. A hidden sadness that he normally didn't convey. Not that I would know what he normally expresses on a day-to-day basis but of all the times I watched him, sadness was not something I saw. It was almost as if he was trying to be empathetic toward me.

"I just want to help, Gaara. I know what its like to be alone, you know."

"I don't care."

"At least let me help with your hand."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't like being touched."

God, make him just go away. He is like that fly that just keeps circling your head until you finally catch it and break its body into a million pieces. It was annoying. I turn away from him and walk to the other side of the bathroom. I lean with my back against it and slide down, sitting on the floor. At first, he stands where he was but then he makes his way toward me and sits in front of me. He grabs the white shirt he wore under the eye-burning orange jacket and rips a long piece off of it. He grabs my arm and yanks it toward him and I finally give up caring. He slowly wraps the cloth around my hand and I feel the warmth return. I close my eyes, ignoring his presence in hopes that I won't realize he is still touching me. I feel him tighten the knot he made and he let go. I bring my hand back to tuck it under my legs and I keep my eyes close. I don't even bothering thanking him for bandaging my hand and I can tell he is waiting for me to say something.

"I want to be alone," I say after a long silence, "So, you can go away."

"No, I think I'm going to stay. After all, the bell already rang and I refuse to walk into Mr. Hatake's class late. He's weird and its bad enough when I fall asleep in class. I can't imagine what he'd be like if I walked in this late," he laughed, "Anyway, you never answered me."

"Answered you?"

"Yeah. Why were you sniffing me?"

Oh, that's right. He did ask me that. But I don't care to answer. He doesn't need to know his scent brought me into a peace I'd never really experienced before. I will not tell him about how I could still feel the sun, the sand, the heat. I could still smell the water and I wanted to go back. Instead, I just stare at him as if I don't know what he means.

"I'm not going to freak out and beat you up," Naruto said with a laugh, "I'm not crazy."

"I'm not either," I reply, almost offended by the comment, "People just think I am."

"That's because you do things like sniffing people and randomly laughing when its all quiet."

"So?"

"So, people think you are crazy."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you still haven't answered me."

I sigh, and place my forehead on my knees, ignoring his presence totally. I can hear him talking still, now about anything that comes to mind. Ramen, Sakura, Sasuke, his apartment, the classes he hates. It's a never string of words and noises and I almost fall asleep listening to it. The water is luring me back to its depths and I find its hard to escape its grasp. I fall back onto the sand and let it take me soaring. The peace comes back and I can't hear anything but the waves.

I look up suddenly, a bell bringing me back to consciousness. I see that Naruto is still there, watching me intently and I almost ask him what happened.

"Hey, you want to go get ramen with me?"

I blink. "No."

"Aw, but it's the end of the day and I'm hungry and you still haven't answer me!"

I want to stab his voice box after that whined-out sentence. "I hate ramen."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Not ramen."

I push myself up off the ground and step over the blonde. I walk out of the bathroom and make my way down the hall toward the entrance, growling as I realize he is following me. But that scent makes me wonder if I should just let him be there. I wince when I feel his arm on my shoulders and I shrug it off and stop, facing him. "If I go with you, will you leave me alone?"

That was where I made my second mistake in life. The first being that I didn't kill him when I had the chance.

"Really? You'll go with me?"

He seemed shocked but he quickly recovered, grabbed my arm and took off running, dragging me along behind him. I could feel my blood pressure rising and I swore I could hear Shukaku laughing at the situation I was in. I was more than pissed off at myself for agreeing to go but at least he would stop bugging me after this was all said and done. For that, I was willing to even eat some ramen. Anything to make him go away. The scent was too much and I hated the way it made me feel.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 NPOV

_"What are you thinking, Kit? Why haven't you tried getting under his skin? Why haven't you given into me? Don't you realize how much fun it would be to just tie the boy up and torture him?"_

I was having trouble sleeping; the stars in the sky were consuming my consciousness. Their silent twinkle held my mind for hours as I lay on my bed, staring out the window at them. I couldn't stop thinking about the dragging that gorg- beauti- that redhead to the ramen shop. He sat there, digging his nails into his hand so hard, I could feel my own skin breaking. Not that I cared, I just consumed the food that was sent to me from the heavens, only pausing to talk to him in hopes he'd open up to me. Now, however, I was dealing with Kyuubi being persistent in his quest to gain some sort of bloody satisfaction and that tugging feeling in my mind that I wasn't just doing this because I wanted to be friends. I just can't help it. I can see something in his eyes, this burning sadness that breaks through his defenses.

I roll over and sigh softly. The clock next to the bed is glaring at me, pounding the time into my mind. 3:26 A.M. I sit up on my bed and glance around. There was no reason for me to be up, yet here I was. Wide awake.

_**"Are we done here, Uzumaki?"**_

_**"Well, I guess so. Yeah."**_

_**"Good. Don't fucking bother me again."**_

I shake my head, run my hand through my blonde strands and stand up. Why was he so insistent that we stop talking? Did I annoy him that much? I'm not sure, but it's bothering me more than I'd care to admit. I push through the mess in my living room, stepping on something that was definitely not solid and I cringe. I should really clean this place.

_"Bring him home, Kit. Let's have a go at him. I'm sure he's good in the sack."_

"That is sick, Kyuubi. Stop talking. I'm not listening."

_"Well, why not? Come on. I haven't had any in ages!"_

"I swear, once I figure out a way, I'm going to remove you and torture you for fun. Stick a little voice inside _your _head and see how much fun it is."

I grab a towel of the back of a chair, soft and orange, and make my way to the bathroom. I needed to relax and maybe get an hour before school. I strip off my clothes and step into the shower, fiddling with the temperature until I had the perfect mixture of warmth and cold. With the water beating down on my skin, I lean against the wall, letting it consume me. Letting it wash away everything I was feeling. I thought back to when he first arrived, how angry he was.

"How could he be like me and turn out so... angry?"

I sigh and slide down to sit on the floor of the shower, wrapping my arms around my legs. Even Sasuke was easier to break than this kid and that was saying a lot. He could be such a bastard sometimes, but I never gave up and eventually, he warmed up to me. He even went so far as to deem me a friend. I smirked, thinking of the people whom I held dear to myself, drifting down memory lane.

Had it not been for the fact that the water was suddenly freezing, I don't think I would've realized that I had drifted off. I quickly stood up and turned the water off, cursing at how cold I suddenly was. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around myself, carefully making my way back toward my bed. I didn't want to step on the fuzzy thing again. I glanced at the clock. Only half an hour later. I sigh.

"This is the worst night in history," I mutter to myself, climbing back under the silk sheets, "I just want some sleep."

The alarm scared me, I felt like I had only been asleep for an hour when it went off. I was happily dreaming of nothing and the damn thing had to go and ruin it. I quickly got dressed and gathered my things before jolting out the door. I was going to be late meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. When I finally spotted them a few blocks up, I plastered a huge grin on my fast and sprinted to catch up with them.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Sasuke!"

"Oi yourself, Naruto. We're going to be late!"

"Hn."

I stop next to them, out of breath and truly happy to see the friends I was so thankful to have.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep last nig-"

"Idiot!"

I feel the hit before it even lands. I swear the pain just jumps from her knuckles to catch me in the face before I even feel the skin-to-skin contact. I have to figure out how she does it. It might be useful. And for a brief second, I swear I saw her fist glowing. Then again, the next thing I remembered was the feeling of the pavement meeting my body.

"Ow! Jeez, Sakura. Do you have to be so abusive?"

"I do. Now get up, we're going to be late. Right, Sasuke?"

"Whatever."

I stand and throw my arms around my two best friends and pull them forward, knowing we weren't going to be late. I mean, I wasn't that late in getting to them.

"How was your weekend, Sasuke? Do anything exciting? I played some video games. There is this new one out, it's so cool. I think you'd like it."

"I'm not five, moron."

"Shut up, idiot. You don't have to be five to enjoy the finer things in life!"

"Jerk."

"Freak."

"Monster!"

"BASTARD!"

I feel the white pain in the back of my head and I instinctively reach to hold it, whining at Sakura that Sasuke was mean and she shouldn't have hit me for that. We bicker back and forth a bit, Sasuke staying silent but I can see the smirk playing on his features. He thinks it's hilarious that Sakura has me 'trained'. I think it's funny that his hair looks like he got into a fight with a trash compacter and lost. Thus the bickering between him and I ensues until we reach the hallways and must be off in different directions. It was going to be a good day.

I'm sitting at lunch when I feel this burning on my back. I look over my shoulder to see everyone's favorite red head just glaring at me. I am so lucky looks can't kill because I think we'd all be dead right now. I turn back to the people I was sitting with, listening to Kiba spout nonsense about how his teacher hates him and watching Hinata fiddle with her thumbs and blush every time she looks at me.

"Hey, Hinata. Why are your cheeks red?"

She looks like she is going to faint and makes some excuse to rush off. She is pretty weird like that. I turn my attention back to Kiba, who is still spouting out nonsense.

"I mean, really. Did he have to pair me with a moron? I could've done better on my own. I think he is out to get me. He wants me to fail," he whines, "And it's starting to work."

"Right, right. Because being paired with a moron is the reason you are failing," I laugh.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"You!"

"How about the new gym teacher? He is just amazing! With his exercises and instructions, I will surely become much stronger!"

"…No one is listening, Lee."

"But he is brilliant! Don't you understand that our youth is at stake here? How are you to better yourself if you don't work your body as well as your mind?!"

"Lee. Seriously. What are you talking about?"

I laugh as Lee starts arguing with TenTen. She has a weird name. I should ask her about it sometime. I shake my head and glance back over my shoulder, catching those brilliant emerald eyes for a moment before turning back around and gathering my things. I need to know why he keeps staring at me and he still hasn't told me why he was sniffing me.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later. I have to go ask that kid something," I say, nodding toward Gaara.

"Naruto, are you crazy? He looks like he is ready to kill everyone here," Kiba protests.

"It's too troublesome to help you, Naruto. Don't get hurt," I vaguely hear Shikamaru sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. He's a killer, he's crazy. Whatever. See ya later!"

I walk over toward Gaara, never once bringing my eyes to meet his gaze. Before I know it, I'm standing in front of him and well, just standing. I can't bring myself to say anything or do anything really. There is something about being in his presence that stirs up things I'd rather not think about and its driving me up a wall.

"What?"

I'm jolted from my inner thoughts only to find myself eye-to-eye with the redhead.

"Oh, well. I wanted to know how your hand is. How is it?"

He doesn't say anything, just stands there, staring at me. I can almost feel my heart breaking my ribs, its beating so hard, I swear that he can hear it. And he is acting like that is truth. I reach out and grab his arm, pulling his hand up to inspect it.

"It looks better. I thi-"

I feel this sharp pain in my head and I fall to the ground, clutching my head. Did he just hit me? Again? God, this guy was crazy and yet, I still wanted to know him. I must be crazier. I feel a boot connect with my side, and I'm suddenly making a new friend with the ground. I cry out in pain, flinching as I wait for his boot to make contact again. It doesn't come however, and I glance up to see pink fly by.

"Sakura?"

I hear some yelling and I slowly push myself up off the ground.

"Are you crazy? What the hell did he do to you?!"

Is she really trying to beat up Gaara? I watch as she almost catches his jaw, but is then taken to the ground. He didn't seem to care whether he was hitting me or her. Or Sasuke, apparently. Because seconds later, the raven-haired boy was attempting to take him to the ground. Sasuke throws a punch, clipping his shoulder slightly before Gaara grabs his arm and throws him over his shoulder to the ground. I watch this all in a blind rage, growling slightly under my breath when I see Sasuke stagger to get up and I hear Sakura whimper in pain. I run full force at Gaara, bull-rushing him as he goes to kick Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you so desperate to hurt people that you'll do anything just to feel their pain?!" I scream at him as he stands up.

He doesn't take long to recover and soon, I'm throwing and dodging kicks and fists. I feel my knuckles connect with the side of his face, his boot hits my hip. He's on top of me, punch after punch, I'm on top of him, trying to slam his face in the ground. This power I feel rushing around in me after seeing my friends hurt is intoxicating and I faintly hear Kyuubi egging me on, telling me where to swing, when to block. I see red and I know I broke skin, but he's fighting back twice as hard now. I feel this burning on my face and I feel blood trickle down my cheeks. Did he just.. scratch me?

"Ow! That freakin' hurt!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

I duck to miss another swing and I'm about to lunge at him when I feel strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and watch as Gaara is man-handled by a teacher. Hatake Kakashi, I believe his name is. I look over my shoulder and catch the eyes of Iruka and I suddenly feel ashamed.

"Leave Sakura and Sasuke out of this, please, Iruka. They were just trying to get him to stop," I plead softly, "I don't want them getting in trouble too."

"I can't believe you, Naruto. This isn't like you at all," he sighs and escorts me off to the principal's office, Mr. Hatake following close with Gaara in tow, "You'll be lucky if you don't get expelled. Both of you."

I feel the blood still trickling off my cheeks and I reach up to wipe it off. I feel ridges and I'm a little confused. I let my fingers run along them when I realize that he scratched me. He scratched me? What?

"Sit down. Tsunade will be with you shortly. She won't be happy either."

I look around the office for something to look in and I find a mirror on the secretary's desk. I pick it up and examine my face. Sure enough, there are three deep, long scratches on my cheek. Both of them. I blink and glance over at Gaara, who looks like he is about to use the mirror to finish what he started. I look back in the mirror and sigh. Those are going to scar.

"I thought you were told to sit!"

I jump and race back to my seat, hanging my head in shame. I never thought this would ever happen, being in the office for something other than gluing papers together. Don't ask.

I hear Tsunade tapping her foot, staring at us and I shrink in my seat. I don't want to face her. She is almost as crazy as the guy sitting next to me.

"In here. Now."

We both get up and make our way into her office. I sit down, keeping my eyes fixed on my feet. I hear the door slam and I hear her chair roughly pulled back, I can tell she is furious. She doesn't take fighting lightly on school grounds.

"I can't say that I didn't expect this from Gaara but you, Naruto? What has gotten into you?"

"N-Nothing, ma'am. I'm sorry that it happened. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't. What do you have to say for yourself, Gaara?"

"I hate him."

"Well, you aren't a bed of sunshine yourself!"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you?!"

"You are annoying."

I'm about to respond when Tsunade slams her fist on the desk. I jump and straighten, ignoring the presence next to me. She looks really pissed off.

"Enough! This is.. what the hell am I going to do with you two?" She rests her chin on her palm, her elbow on her desk and she glances back and forth between the two of us. "Both of you will report here on Saturday, a bag packed. You will be locked in a classroom with each other so you can learn to appreciate the others existence. Understood?"

I gawk at her. I mean, eyes wide, mouth hanging, stuttering, the works. She couldn't be serious. Could she even do that? I mean, legally, that couldn't be done. Right?

"I refuse."

"Then you will have assault charges drawn against you and you will be expelled from this facility."

"You can't do this, Granny!"

"Naruto! Do not call me that!"

I look over at Gaara, who actually appeared to look bewildered, though it was only for a short moment in time. He quickly put his emotionless face on, accepted the terms and left. I glare at the woman in front of me. "You want me dead, don't you? He's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, I'll have someone outside the classroom at all times. Make sure you pack well, you are dismissed."

"…You hate me, don't you?" I sigh and stand up, making my way to the door.

"I don't want to see you in here again, Naruto. Understood?"

I nod and leave, angry. I make my way toward the nurse's office so I can get cleaned up and decide that I shouldn't have woken up this morning. This was, indeed, the worse day ever.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 G/N POV**

Okay, I don't normally write an AN in the beginning of a chapter but since I don't want to rewrite this part of the story twice, I'm combining it into one chapter. (: That's right, folks. I am putting both Gaara's POV and Naruto's POV about being locked in a room together in the same chapter. Now, I believe I will start it out with Gaara's POV and switch back and forth accordingly throughout this chapter. The change in POVs will be noted with a ---, okay? So, for example:

_I let my head hit the desk, praying that he would stop talking soon._

_---_

_I watched him as his head fell onto the desk and I winced at the site. Didn't that hurt him? "Gaara, are you okay?"_

Got it? Good. Also! I would like to thank all the reviewer's and all the people who fav'd or story alerted this story. (: I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Real life got in the way of my artistic genius (lmfao) and I hadn't had much in the way of inspiration. I hope this chapter doesn't suck for you guys. Keep reviewing. Whenever I see it in my mailbox, I get giddy and want to write more. :P Also, this might border on tl;dr so I apologize now. It will be my longest chapter thus far and probably the longest ever.

OH! Also, I have decided, on a whim, that they will play the game '20 Questions' however, I don't have very many questions to have them ask each other. So, if there is anything you want to see Gaara answer or Naruto answer, feel free to leave it in a comment. (: ((This was added after the finish of this chapter: Next chapter might be equally long. So, I apologize now, since I won't have another AN in the beginning of it.))

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto. Just thought I'd refresh your memories.

-------

I drug my feet along the sidewalk, confused as to why I had to be there so early and angry that I had to share a room with the annoying little gnat for the weekend. Did that lady honestly think locking us together would be a good idea? I'd rather snap and kill him and be locked away for life than spend more than five minutes next to him. Unfortunately for me, if I planned on doing that, I'd have to use a chair or my hands. Temari locked away the knives and checked my bag before I left. Apparently, she thought it'd be a good idea to lock me up with this blonde haired nuisance as well. Remind me to hurt her when I get back from this hell.

I stopped at the steps of the school, secretly wishing that the doors would be locked so I could turn around and go home. I slowly climbed upward toward what could be his final resting place, the scent of the morning being drawn out as I let my eyes fall shut. I reach my hand out, dragging my fingertips along the cool metal, eventually wrapping my hand about the handle and giving it a gentle tug. As expected, the door pulled freely toward me and I let out a deep sigh as I stepped into the dimly lit hallway. It felt like a ghost town as I proceeded along, following the carefully placed signs with our name's written on them. I turn a corner and see my final destination just a few feet ahead, a sense of foreboding washing over me. One foot in front of the other, Gaara. It'll be okay. Just keep walking, keep walking.

I turn the knob to the classroom and step inside, eyes shut tightly. I wait for the assault to my ears to begin but it never came. I slowly opened one eye, followed by the other and take in the classroom. All the desks were gone, replaced with two small mattresses on either side of the room and two chairs. A sign hung from the ceiling, swaying slightly as if an invisible force was playing with it. I walk toward it and grab it, yanking it down and running my eyes over the words.

"Welcome. Hope you enjoy your stay. If I find any blood on anything, I will personally take you down to the police myself.

-Tsunade"

I crumple it and toss it aside, glancing up at the clock. 9:24 AM. I was early.

---

"GRANNY IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

I dash through the tiny apartment, gathering the few things I needed and shoving them roughly in my now empty back pack. As soon as I grabbed the last thing on my list, I flew out the door and toward the school, completely disregarding any and all stares and complaints from the people I ran into. I just shouted apologies over my shoulder and kept running full force to what may be my final resting place.

_"Worried, Kit? I think this weekend will prove to be fun. Don't worry."_

I growl slightly and shut him out of my mind as I rush up the steps and through the halls. I catch a glimpse of paper with arrows and names on it. I follow them, around a corner and straight into a classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Don't hit me!"

I fall to my knees and stay there, waiting for an angry voice to soon fill the void of silence but it never comes. I bring my head up and look around, catching his eyes instead of Granny's and I quickly get up off the ground, quite awkwardly at that. Where was Granny? Wasn't she watching us? I tear my eyes away from his gaze, berating myself for holding it so long. I clear my throat and drop my bag on the ground.

"Morning. Where is Granny?"

"How would I know? No one was here when I showed up this morning."

"Maybe we can leave," I grin, excited that no one was here to keep us here, "Then I won't be stuck here with you!"

"I'm not getting in more trouble for not staying, Uzumaki, and I suggest you try not to get in trouble either. I do not want this repeated every weekend."

Wow, that was the most I've ever heard come from the redhead. I let his voice flow over me. It had a sort of huskiness to it. It was kind of soothing.

"Well, if no one is here, how would they know we didn't stay?"

"Because they aren't stupid."

I was about to say something when I heard the door open behind me. I turn only to come face to face with the creepy teacher that always reads the little book on his way out of the school. As predicted, his face was hidden behind the cover of the book and he didn't even look to see where he was going. Bumping into me and then going around me, I heard a mutter of an apology before he closed his book and looked at the both of us. He had a turtle neck on and the collar was covering half of his face. I blinked and stared at him.

"YOU!?"

"Me."

"Why you?!"

"Because Tsunade is making me," he replied, "It's not like I want to spend my weekend here, you know. I have better things to do."

"Sure, like read your porn, right?"

"You know, I'm technically not your teacher today, Naruto," he said smoothly, talking a step toward me, "I'm not afraid to harm you."

He wacked me upside the head with his little book and proceeded to tell us about the rules for the weekend. I almost didn't listen but when I felt eyes on my back, I thought better of it.

"First, if either one of you so much as thinks of hitting, stabbing, choking, killing, biting or otherwise harming the other, I will personally show you the meaning of pain. Second, if you need to use the bathroom, you will tell me first. This room is conveniently across from a bathroom, so there will be no escaping. Third, food will be provided. I will bring it in when it's time. Last, unless you brought some sort of music player, there will be nothing to help keep you entertained. You two will have to interact. If by tomorrow I see no signs of improvement, you will be stuck here another night. Clear?"

My eyes almost fell to the floor as I watched him walk out of the classroom and take up a seat next to the door. No entertainment? Did he think I was the God of Patience?! This is just.. outrageous.

---

I sat, arms folded over my chest as I listened and then watched as Hatake walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him. Then my eyes fell onto the blonde who looked about ready to burst into a ton of tiny little pieces. His face was beet red and you could almost see smoke coming from his ears. I grinned inwardly, watching as his head sort of hung downward. He turned to face me and I quickly focused my attention elsewhere. That's when I noticed a book with a pen atop of it. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over and picked it up. I opened to the first page and let my mind take in what was written on the page.

**Your homework for the weekend is to talk and learn about the person you are spending time with. There is a small list of things written in this book that I expect you to know about the other person by the end of your time here. The answers to the questions are your ticket out of here. Have fun.**

I have to.. speak to him? That was not mentioned! They said I couldn't kill him, not that I had to converse with the moron. Slamming the book down, I growled under my breath, attempting to stop myself from tearing the book apart with my teeth.

"What's that?"

"A book."

"Obviously. Why are you angry at it?"

I opened the book and pointed at the paragraph neatly written in the middle of the page and waited for his reaction before closing it again. It bordered on slightly psychotic, with ranting and words spouting from his lips. Apparently, he felt the same way. At least I wasn't alone in this.

_"Are you starting to like the boy, Gaara? He's a nuisance, a mere bug on the face of existence. Don't go soft, Gaara. You want to kill him, remember? Dance in his blood, play with his insides! Don't become weak. Another pathetic excuse of life on this forsaken wasteland!"_

"Shut up, Shukaku," I mutter, "I don't need you here."

_"This is pathetic! You are pathetic! Weak, worthless. You are taking up precious air that someone worthy could be breathing. Don't fall into his trap, Gaara. Kill him already! DO IT!"_

I slam my fist onto the book and scream at him to shut up. I want to cry, whimper and hide in a corner. I was not weak or pathetic. I would not be belittled by a screwed up voice in my mind. I could feel him staring at me; his eyes were burning holes into my mind. His scent was slowly drifting over me, threatening to spill me into fantasy again. I turn from him, pushing myself into the farthest reaches of the room, as far from him as I could get.

"Gaara?"

My eyes snap open and I stare back at him, our eyes connecting. A whirlpool of emotion runs rampant in my stomach, causing a sort of pain I've never experienced. Shukaku is still screaming in my mind but I ignore him, my focus on the blonde. I growl, a bit of drool running down my chin. I want to hurt him, make him bleed but I hold back.

"Are you okay? Who's Shukaku?"

"Shut up. Go away, Naruto. I don't want to talk to you!"

He walks closer, bringing his alluring scent with him. No, I will not fall for it again. It was a trick, something to catch me off guard. It would not happen again. I bury my face in my arms, inhaling the fabric's scent deeply. I will not find peace in him. I will not find peace.

---

_"Take him out, Kit. He's a rabid beast that needs to be shot. Kill him, Kit. Kill him."_

I am constantly ignoring the pathetic voice in my head, more concerned for my life than my sanity. I cautiously step toward Gaara, the need to find out if the look I saw in his eyes when I first met him really meant what I thought it did. After this outburst, I was almost sure he had been where I had been. I'm mere inches away from him now, trying to figure out a way to get him to just look at me.

"I know what it's like, you know."

I can the muscles in his arm twitch. He's holding back from hitting me, I can tell, but I press onward. I've never really gotten the whole concept of privacy. I should really learn how to keep my curiosity to myself.

"You know, you don't have to be so cruel and 'I hate the world, woe it me' about it. I grew up just fine and I had no one."

He looks at me and for a moment, I lose myself in his eyes. The pain was overwhelming but the hint of hope was crystal clear.

"You are just like me."

"I am not. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I do know what I'm talking about. I may look stupid but I'm not."

I could swear he almost laughed at me. I feel a bit hurt, but I shrug it off. "He can't control you."

"How would you know what the hell can't control me? Do you even know what it's like to not be able to sleep at night because you might wake up covered in blood?!"

"Well, no. But I do know what its like to not be able to sleep at night!" I don't think my cheerful answer helped at all, so I continue to press. "No one liked me when I was young," I start as I sit in front of the redhead, "They thought I was a monster because I would talk to myself."

I weave a tale of sadness, pain and hatred for him but I don't think he listens. I don't really care though, I haven't talked about this to anyone and since I started, I might as well finish. It feels as though a truck had been on my back this whole time because when I finished talking, I felt lighter. I cheerfully continue telling him about how I overcame the odds, made friends and grew up normal but he's gone back to hiding his face from me. That's rather frustrating.

"Gaara! Are you even listening? You know, we're supposed to talk and you had better listen because I refuse to be stuck here longer than I have to be," I say, somewhat angrily, "Hello? Gaara! At least growl so I know you heard me!"

"How could you be so naïve to the world? Why do you get to be happy, while I sit here, suffering? It's completely unfair. What makes you better than me?!"

Well, at least he heard me. "I chose to overcome it, Gaara. Why didn't you?"

He gave me this funny sort of look, a mixture of his normal stoic face and a sort of pained expression all in one. It looked funny and I laughed. He glared and I quickly changed it into a sort of cough, turning slightly red with embarrassment for having a lack of restraint.

"It won't let me. It consumes me."

"It wouldn't consume you if you didn't let it, you know."

I push myself off the ground and go over to the book, picking it up and opening it to the second page. It's blank, which I am thankful for, so I pick up the pen and begin to write. I make three columns, each labeled something different. The first column has my name at the top, the second column as 'similar' written at the top and the third column has Gaara's name at the top. I make lines all the way down, happy with my handiwork. I do this on the next couple of pages because I don't think everything will fit on one page.

"You are pathetic."

"I am not!" I turn to face him, upset that he'd call me pathetic, only to find myself practically on top of him. Startled, I take a step back. "You should warn people if you are going to sneak up on them, you know!" He looks amused and I want to hit him with the book. Luckily for him, Tsunade's voice rang in my head and I then thought better of the idea.

"Those lines are crooked."

"So?"

"You could have used a ruler or something. And why are you doing that anyway?"

"So we can hand them this instead of remembering it all."

"They are going to ask questions. They aren't stupid."

"So we might have to remember something, oh well. This will be our ticket out, believe it!"

He stares at me, shakes his head and walks over to one of the chairs occupying the middle of the room. I go and grab the other, placing it in front of Gaara and sit in it. Then, pen to paper, I proceed to write a few things in each column. Sloppily and large. I let my mind wander as I write in my column, then I realize something.

"You should write in my column, I should write in yours."

"No."

"What do you mean no? If it's all my handwriting, they aren't going to let us out!"

"I don't want to write. I don't want to know anything about you."

"Well, you are doing it," I respond as I toss the notebook onto his lap, "I'll talk, you write!"

---

I stare at him, hoping that at any moment, I will wake up. He couldn't possibly be serious, right? But there was the notebook and the pen, waiting for me to pick them up and put them to good use. I sigh in my mind, grab the pen and open the notebook. I proceed to write a few things about Naruto in his column, much to his happiness, while I play out how much fun it would be to take the pen and torture him with it in my mind. I fill up his side and toss the notebook back at him, along with the pen and then I stare. I'm taking in his sight for the first time since he's arrived. I noticed three scars on either side of his face, on his cheeks. They look fresh.

"Where did you get those?" I ask, pointing to his face. I scold myself for taking any sort of interest but wait patiently for an answer anyway.

"You scratched me."

"Oh."

I don't remember doing that. I scratched him? I must've been angry. I let my mind wander a bit, recalling recent events. Oh, yeah. Now I remember. I did scratch him. What a wimpy thing to do. I come back to reality when I notice him staring at me, almost expectantly. I stare back, but he doesn't back down. I take the time to finish inhaling his features with my eyes, covering every detail, burning it into my mind.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about yourself? I mean, I don't have much to write in your column aside from 'psychotic' and 'killer'," he flashed a grin at me, "And those aren't very good things to write in a notebook going to a teacher."

"I'm not going to indulge in your delusions of happiness, Naruto."

"Do you want to be stuck here tomorrow as well?"

"No."

"Then talk."

He was pretty insistent and rather intense about my opening up. He couldn't really think this would help, did he? I glance up at the clock. 12:37 PM. I threaten it in my mind, but the time doesn't change. I'm can't say I'm not shocked, however, that the time passed so quickly. Then again, Naruto didn't show up until 11:40 so it should've been expected that it was this late. I sigh and turn back to him, carefully reliving a small piece of my childhood for him, watching his every moment as he faithfully wrote down the things he deemed important. The look of concentration on his face was a somewhat comforting sight, his peaceful scent adding to his image of innocence. Oh, how I wanted to break him.

He looked up at me when I finished talking, which wasn't too long after I had started; I never was one for words. He seemed to be sympathetic and I only add the 'sym' because you could really see it on his face.

"What?"

"That sucks. How you turned out, I mean."

"How I turned out? I didn't ask for this, you know. I just wanted someone to love me!"

I blink. Did I just say that out loud?

"Well, you could've tried a little harder, you know. People are afraid of you; they aren't going to love you."

I turn away. "That's not what I meant. Forget I even said that."

"No, I think you need my help, my friendship."

"I don't need your help. Or your sympathy, for that matter."

His hair fell into his face as he looked back down at the book while he wrote some more. I was wondering what he was writing, but I didn't want to know at the same time. Instead, I was more concerned about the ongoing battle in my mind. Shukaku was having a blast making me miserable after everything I had just said.

"You can't very well continue the way you are, you know? You're going to end up hurting someone... or yourself."

"I'm not broken, you know. You don't have to try and fix me," I huff slightly and I feel as though, perhaps, a small, insignificant amount of weight is being removed from my shoulders. It's not much, but it feels kind of nice. However, if that clock doesn't move faster, I'm going to seriously harm someone. I notice Naruto is grinning at me and I seriously want to cut it off his face.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Let's play a game!"

"What?"

"Yeah! 20 Questions! Let's play 20 Questions!"

I stare at him. He wants to play what? "What the hell is that?"

"Well, I ask you a question, and then we both answer it. Then, you ask me a question and we both answer it. 20 times. And I'll write it all down in the book! Oh, this will be a piece of cake! I'm so smart. What do ya say? Wanna play?"

"No."

"Too bad."

I get up, walk up to the chalkboard and bang my head, hard, against it. What did I do to deserve this?


End file.
